


Not That Pure

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: avengerkink, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Natasha smut with no plot whatsoever.</p>
<p>This was written as a fill to the Avengerkink: "Natasha/any male - rough, enthusiastic anal sex. I just want Natasha taking it up the ass like a champ. No strap-ons, please.  I'd prefer Bucky or Steve as her partner, but am open to other male characters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Pure

Steve kissed down Natasha's body, worshipping every inch of her skin. 

Her hands were on his head, fingers flexing through his blonde hair. 

Natasha was on her back. While he made his way down his fingers were running back and forth along the line of her black lace thong. His kisses were open mouthed and wet. She pushed his head down, urging him go faster. He resisted, taking his own time. 

When his lips reached the top edge of her thong he used both hands to pull it down. The inside of it was sticky and creamy. She was glistening and pink and smelled like a sex club in heaven. She looked down, watching him with dark eager eyes. 

He nuzzled in, her neat patch of red hair tickling his nose as he breathed in the rich, wonderful scent of her. His strong hand squeeze and pushed apart her thighs. She rolled her hips. He looked up to see her pinch her own nipples, stretching and releasing them. 

"Stop teasing," she growled. 

"Yes ma'am,"he fleshed her a butter-wouldn't-melt smile. 

Natasha started to give a snarky reply but he cut it off by licking up her pussy, using all of his tongue and ending with it right on her clit. He held her firm, gripping her hips and with the lightest of touches moved the top of his tongue up and down. 

She tried to thrust up to increase the friction but he just tightened his hold, pinning her pelvis to the bed. "I said, stop tea..." 

Steve sucked hard on her clit. Relentlessly he kept sucking, occasionally giving her clit a flick with his tongue. Natasha squirmed, her breaths came in keening moans. 

He didn't stop until she climaxed, her mouth wide in silent cry, her eyes wide, her hands clawing at the bedsheets as if she needed something to cling to so she wasn't torn away from the world forever. 

Steve moved up the bed beside her and she turned to him pressing her body to his and her lips to his. His mouth tasted of her sex. Steve enveloped her in his arms, holding her close. He kissed sweetly. She had a momentary pang, feeling like she was corrupting him. The notorious Black Widow bedding the pure and righteous Captain America. 

She had mentioned to him once during a previous encounter and he had laughed and assured her that she was not corrupting him, he wasn't that pure. 

The taste of her juices on his mouth attested to that. 

Natasha's hand slipped between them, taking hold of his hardness. "Your turn," she grinned, squeezing him softly. With quick, smooth, movement she went down. She used her free hand to push his hip, rolling him onto his back. 

Steve's cock was well above average in both length and girth. He was fully, magnificently, erect. Her fingers wrapped around the base she licked the very tip of it once. He looked down at her, anticipating a tease like he had given her. Instead she surprised him but taking him in her mouth. 

She slid her lips about half-way down his length then reversed, sucking hard as he slid right back out again. 

Natasha looked him right in the eyes. They were piercing blue, vivid, the way they always where when they were having sex, or he was in a fight. She licked the head again, giving him another firm squeeze. He made no sound but the look on his face told her all she needed to know about how much he liked the feeling of that. She used just the tip of her tongue to circle around the slit at the end of his dick. 

She got up on her knees, lowered her head and tilted it back. She angled his cock to point down towards the bottom of the bed. He was treated to a view of her curves in all their glory, her lithe back, her ass in the air. 

Natasha took his cock in her mouth again, this time slower, steadily taking more and more of him in. He groaned at the tight of her throat as she swallowed him down, taking his whole penis inside. After holding it a few seconds she eased it out again. She pointed his cock up to the ceiling and licked his balls. He groaned again at that. She jerked his hardness with a steady rhythm while she sucked and licked his testicles. 

Steve's breathing turned ragged, he focused on keeping control. Not control of his release, he wasn't there yet, but control of his strength. His body was singing with the rush of adrenaline and heat and lust. A wrong grab with one of his hands and he knew there was a change of seriously hurting Natasha, which was the last thing he wanted. 

She swept her tongue up the underside of his cock and closed her lips over the swollen head again. She stroked and twisted with her hand on his shaft as she sucked, head bobbing, her red hair waving back and forth. 

When she stopped she took a few deep breaths and said "I need you inside me." 

He did that grin again, that boy from Brooklyn with a heart of a hero smile. "Yes ma'am." 

She crawled up his muscular body. On the way she kissed his six-pack abs and gave his right nipple a momentary suck and lick before settling on top of him and kissing him. 

His hand glided round her hips to her ass, squeezing firmly. She kissed him harder, their tongues sliding over each other. 

“Will you fuck my ass?” she whispered in his ear. 

“Absolutely,” he replied, using both hands to squeeze her full round butt again. 

“Will you fuck me hard?” there was a filthy edge in her voice that he knew well. He knew the kind of sex she was asking for. Usually anal sex between them was a little gentler and more relaxed. But sometimes Natasha wanted more. This was one of those times. 

“I’ll fuck you any way you want.” 

Natasha made a low moaning sound. Hearing him say the word fuck was intensely satisfying. Here was a man who told off Earth's Mightiest Heroes for saying even the slightest swear in the life or death heat of battle but in the bedroom he would occasionally let loose, and when he did she found it really hot. 

She kissed his lips again, fierce and demanding, another signal that it wasn't anything sweet or beautiful she wanted from him tonight. She wanted to fuck. Fuck rough. Fuck hard. Fuck like they were primal. 

Steve smacked her ass with both hands and she growled and bit his bottom lip. He spanked her harder massaging the sting with his palms. She yelped and writhed against him. “Yes, harder,” she hissed. 

He slapped her ass again, again, the snap of flesh on flesh loud. Her fingernails clawed at his shoulders. 

She moved off him to the left, positioning herself on all fours. He didn't need any more signal than that. He moved almost off the bed and almost ripped out the drawer he opened in the nightstand to retrieve the tube of lubricant. He dropped the tube in reach on the bed. 

He got behind her. She was open and bare and all his. Feminine and sexual and everything he could ever want in a lover. The pearly pale skin of her ass was flushed pink where he smacked. Her cunt was pink and wet between her legs, her asshole a small dark ring above it. His cock twitched. He felt his heartbeat pulsing there. 

Natasha looked over her shoulder at him. The way he was looking at her was raw and wanton. He was broad shouldered and powerful. He was in many ways physically perfect. 

Steve ran the tips of his fingers up the back of her thigh and as he reached her bottom he spanked her again, her body flexing at the impact. He raised his hand, she watched, raising her ass higher in anticipation. The spank was the hardest yet, it was still barely a fraction of the strength Captain America possessed, and Natasha’s cry of pleasure and pain was the loudest she’d made. 

He gave a slightly softer slap down with both hands, leaving them on her rump. He leaned forward to kiss the small of her back. He smooched a path south, spreading her buttocks with his hands. He paused for a few seconds before kissing her asshole. He circled her rim with his tongue, round and round, over and over, faster and faster. 

Natasha mewled when he straightened up, kneeling behind her, sitting back on his ankles. Steve grabbed the lube and squelched a large blob of it into his hand. He smeared the lube all over his cock, coating himself thickly. He then applied a generous amount to her asshole, he used his middle finger to push inside her. 

“Oh fuck,” she whispered, his finger gliding into her tight hole. He eased back, squeezed more lubricant onto his finger and her ass then pushed it back in. His finger went in deep, as far as he could get it. He felt her tightness relax just a little. He worked a second finger in, she rocked her hips back to meet the penetration. 

The fingers of his other hand crept up the inside of her thigh. He found her cunt, fingers drawing random patterns over her slick heat. He twisted and wriggled the fingers in her rear then pulled them out. 

“I need your cock in there,” Natasha said. 

He held her steady with his left hand on her hip and took hold of his cock, wet with lube, with his right. Steve touched the tip of it to her, slowly dragging it up and down between her buttocks. After a few passes he held it right at her puckered hole. Natasha lowered her head to the bed, resting it on her arm, raising her behind higher. 

Steve pressed forward. Meeting only a little resistance the head of his cock pushed into her. He stayed like that then pressed forward again with his hips, his fingers guiding him in.

“Keep going,” she urged.

Steve did. He watched as slowly his cock disappeared into the snug ring of her ass. Hot and tight, it felt incredible.

“Yes, keep going.”

He went a bit quicker, easing in until the front of his thighs were flush against her, his penis all the way inside.

“Fuck that feels good,” she said quietly. The fullness of him in her like this was like nothing else in the world. The stretch and the feel of opening to him felt so sexy, so filthy.

Steve pulled back faster than he went in, leaving just the very end still inside. Holding on tight to her hips with both hands he drove back in deep. She shuddered, pushing back with her whole body, desperate to be filled again.

After a few seconds all the way inside Steve pulled back again, almost all the way. Before ploughing forward again he smacked her behind with his right hand.

“Good?” Steve checked.

“Yes,” she nodded.

On the forth time Natasha said “harder.”

Thrust.

Pull back.

“Harder.”

Thrust.

Pull back.

“Harder.”

Thrust.

Pull back.

“Fuck me, harder.”

Steve gasped her hips, hard enough she’d have bruises later, and slammed himself into her.

Natasha cried out, he thought she might have been in pain for a moment but she groaned “Yes yes like that.”

He took a few strokes to build up to a pounding rhythm. He fucked her ass, he fucked her hard and deep. Her breaths came in gasps. With her left hand she pinched and sharply pulled on one of her nipples. She bounced back against him, trying to match his rhythm to take him as deep as possible. Every few thrusts she’d get it just right and it would feel like a bolt of glorious lightning flashing through her core.

Natasha's had went down from her breast to her cunt.

Steve saw her touching herself and gave her a firm spank with his right hand. He saw her hand moving faster between her legs. He spanked her again, again, again. They were both grunting and groaning. Natasha was almost panting for breath. Steve's strength and stamina was as useful in the bedroom as it was in the battlefield.

She went quiet again as she came, he felt her ass clench around his cock. He slowed but didn't stop until he was sure her orgasm was done.

When he slid free of her ass he guided her to flop onto her left side. She was sweaty, taking deep breaths and smiling.

“Had enough?” he asked.

Natasha just shook her head. He grabbed the lube again and topped up the coating on his penis. She rolled over onto her back, the fingers of her right hand stroking lazily up and down her labia.

Steve knelt between her legs and pulled them up so her knees were hooked over his broad shoulders. He used his hand to guide his cock back to her anus. She was still relaxed and stretched so he wasn't shy about plunging right in again.

He could see the wonderful expressions of pleasure on her face as he quickly worked up to a hard deep pounding again. Her breasts jiggled. Her pussy was glistening wet. Bed springs popped and creaked.

This time when she reached her peak he kept going, in fact he got faster.

He groaned loudly and went suddenly still. With his cock nestled deep inside he came. His warm release spurted into her.

After easing out of her Steve collapsed on the bed beside her. She looked over at him, smiling. He had the look on his face he often had after sex, especially if it wasn't vanilla, a look that was almost guilt. Guilt that he'd been a naughty boy and violated her honor.

Natasha curled up to him. "That was exactly what I wanted," she said and kissed his cheek. As always that guilty look faded away and he kissed her forehead and put his arm around her.


End file.
